Goodbye
by MiLady TARDIS
Summary: Songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'Goodbye.' Dr. Horrible tries to move on after Penny.


Hi everyone! Well, this is my first songfic and Dr. Horrible fanfic, so tell me how I did. The song is Goodbye by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Joss owns Dr. Horrible, Avril Lavigne owns 'Goodbye'

_Goodbye... Goodbye ... Goodbye my love_

_I can't hide... Can't hide... Can't hide what has come_

Dr. Horrible stared down at Penny's still body, wanting to pretend it wasn't true, that she was gone. It was like a splash of cold water all over his body. He wanted it to a dream, a nightmare, a hallucination, anything else other than reality.

Dr. Horrible looked into her eyes, the once sparkling orbs now blank and cold.

Cameras flashed, and Dr. Horrible fought the urge to scream at them, to tell those morons to have a small modicum of respect. But he didn't. He just couldn't deal with it.

Fighting tears, emotions, and the need to use the death ray on himself, Dr. Horrible slowly picked Penny up and carried her over to the stretcher for her to be taken away.

_I have to go... I have to go... I have to go... and leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so, love you so_

_I love you so... I love you_

At Penny's funeral, Billy was a little surprised at how few people there were. He knew that she didn't have many friends, too busy helping the less fortunate, but he had thought for sure that there would be more people than just a few of her co-workers.

Billy stood in the back, wearing his jeans and hoodie as not to be recognized (even after being on every newspaper in California, it still astounded Billy that once he put on his hoodie and jeans, nobody recognized him). He kept his face passive, careful not to let his emotions show as the priest prayed over the meager coffin that Penny's co-workers at Caring Hands had barely managed to afford.

_Goodbye.. brown eys_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine _

"Bye, Penny," Billy whispered as they lowered the casket into the ground. This would be the last he would ever see of her. "I love you," he continued, whispering the words that he wished he could have told her while she was alive.

She had been so bright. The world seemed to light up whenever she around. And it was amazing what she could do with a smile. Penny could make all the pains that Captain Hammer had given him go away with a small smile in Billy's direction. There had been something different about her. Something special.

And because of Dr. Horrible, it was gone.

_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go... I have to go... I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know... always know... always know... always know_

_That I love you so... I love you so... I love you so_

Dr. Horrible tried to busy himself with his work. He had finally got into the Evil League of Evil, making sure to keep the fact that the murder they had wanted him to do was a complete accident. Not, he supposed, it would have mattered. A person was dead. He had built the weapon that had killed her. So it was murder by default.

The League kept him busy building weapons that the others would use. Fake Thomas Jefferson and the others would use them when doing whatever it was that they did. Dr. Horrible didn't exactly care. Whatever kept his mind busy was fine with him.

_Lullaby_

_Distract me with your eyes_

Dr. Horrible kept the picture of Penny on his desk, almost hidden underneath all of his paperwork and equations. Not that he needed it; he could still remember almost every single detail about her. The way her red hair fell over her shoulder whenever she reached into the washing machine, the way her eyes lit up whenever he made her laugh. Her gentle voice telling Billy not to give up, that everything happens.

But he also remembered of how she looked when she was with Captain Hammer. Penny had finally looked happy, or at least glad that someone had paid attention to her. That had hurt Dr. Horrible the most. From what he had seen, Penny was a solitary creature, if not by choice, than by circumstance. Billy had wanted to be the one that made her smile, to make her laugh and feel loved. That was his greatest regret. The last she had known was Captain Hammer announcing to a roomful of people, not to mention the cameras, that he and Penny had had sex, and this right after calling her a nerd.

_Lul-lullaby, lul-lullaby lul-lullaby _

_Help me sleep tonight_

_Lullaby_

It was six months after the funeral when Dr. Horrible realized that his heart just wasn't into the supervillany act. Every bank robbery, every weapon built, every random act of violence, they just all kind of blended together. Without Penny, there was no reason to try and rule the world. She _was _the reason he wanted to do it. Dr. Horrible wanted to make the world a better place for _her_. He wanted to give her the world she deserved, one that was worth living in.

He wanted to change the world for the better as well as she, he just went about it a different way. She wanted to do it the slow way, one person at at a time. He had wanted to do it all at once.

But now... Now there was no point.

_I have to go... I have to go... I have to go... I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

Dr. Horrible gave his two week's notice at the Evil League of Evil. Surprisingly, they were okay with it. Probably because the last weapon he had built them had backfired and Snake Bite had gotten hurt.

He packed up the few boxes of things at his apartment before finally taking off his supervillan outfit. This was one way of cutting off all ties to Penny, his inspiration. He threw the outfit in the garbage and officially stopped being Dr. Horrible.

Billy visited Penny's grave before leaving of course.

_But always know... always know... always know_

_that I love you so_

_I love you so_

Billy stood in front of the small headstone that just read, 'Penny - Captain Hammer's girlfriend.' He sighed. Here lied one of the most selfless, kindest, gentle-hearted people there had ever been, and that was how she was remembered: Just as the girlfriend of a spineless, brainless twit who had been in therapy for months ever since he had gotten slightly bruised from the explosion of the death ray.

_Goodbye, brown eyes _

_Goodbye, my love_

Billy rested his hand on the headstone one final time. "I love you Penny," He told her, his voice being carried away by the wind. He took a breath, and he swore that he could smell her perfume. "I want to stay. But I can't. I just can't. I'll miss you." He walked down to the bus stop and got on the first bus to New York; he had a twin brother he could live with. Billy would do good this time around. He would do something that would make Penny proud.

Billy never returned to L.A.


End file.
